


I'll Be There

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's past comes back to haunt her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another story. Yes this chapter is one paragraph. So I guess it technically isn't a chapter but for this purpose it is. All mistakes are mine. Characters unfortunately are not :(

**Prolouge**    

 

            She was in pain, searing pain. As she slowly came to she realized it had not been a dream. The last 24 hours were not some horrible nightmare. She became more aware of her surroundings; she was in a cold dark room barely any light. Good news, if there was such a concept in this situation she saw a sink, so that meant water. Bad news, oh there was definite bad news; she was tied to a chair. No not tied... chained... to a chair. She now was more aware of the situation, she had to chuckle to herself mirthlessly her bruises had bruises. She could feel the blood dripping down her wrists and ankles. This was not good! She knew she had one job and that was to survive this hell. She heard the door creak open. She didn’t need to see who it was, she knew, just as she knew that she Felicity Meghan Queen nee Smoak was in a fight for her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I felt sorry for you guys so here is the first chapter. Mistakes are mine characters are not

Chapter 1  
1 week earlier

 

Felicity was sick as she looked at the pictures. She was going to have to finally tell Oliver and she was not looking forward to it…AT ALL! She put them back into the envelope and threw them to the desk. Felicity was a wreck, how could this happen? This wasn’t supposed to happen! She had too much energy so she started pacing. Scenarios running thru her head all of them ending the same…Oliver storming out of the room. Not yelling, not talking just walking away and that scared her the most. She can deal will the broodiness, the yelling even the ruining the furniture. But he walking away from her will completely gut her. So she did what she knew how to do, she paced and she paced.

 

Pacing was how Oliver found her when he walked in from his workout. He knew something was bothering his wife and this just confirmed it. For the past month Felicity has been on edge but no matter how much he tried she just wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. Oliver only hoped she would come to him when ready, and from the way Felicity was pacing, it looked today was that day.

“Kitsu” he called as he stepped into the room

Felicity spun around, “Oliver!”

“Felicity, come over here” he motioned to the couch. When Felicity made no motion to follow him, reach back and gently guided her to their couch. Oliver tried holding her hand to give her comfort, but she pulled it away as if he had burned her. He tried not to take it personally.

“What’s bothering you? And don’t say nothing because we both know that’s not true”

Felicity looked into her husband’s eyes, he was right but she knew she couldn’t keep it from him any longer. Instead of saying anything right away, she rose from the couch and walked to the table where she threw the envelope. Felicity walked back over to Oliver and handed him the envelope. Oliver opened it and what he saw made him absolutely sick.

“Felicity” Oliver spoke her name quietly.

“Oliver, before you say anything, let me explain.” Felicity pleaded

Oliver was seething, he was trying not to explode but when faced with these pictures, all he saw was the color of murder. “How long?”

Felicity knew what he was asking, “Three months” she whispered

Oliver exploded “THREE MONTHS! FELICITY!!!”

“Oliver please” Felicity began

“No! These are pictures Felicity! Pictures…of US…in bed! What else am I supposed to do? And you tell me NOW that we have been stalked for THREE MONTHS!? I deserved to know!”

Felicity knew he was right he did deserve to know “Not you.”

Oliver looked at her “What?”

“Not you, just me. Oliver he’s back! He’s back!” Felicity finally broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to ArrowOlicityLover! She gave me a few ideas and she helped with the editing.

Chapter 2

Felicity is having a glorious breakdown; Oliver had never seen her like this. When she started crying he immediately folded her into a hug and tried to soothe her. When, after a few minutes, she seemed to calm down he guided her to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap. Felicity had looked at him and started to cry all over again.

Oliver sat there trying to give his wife comfort. He rubbed her back and whispered nonsense into her ear. Finally she seemed to calm down.

“Felicity”, Oliver whispered gently, “Please tell me what’s going on. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

Felicity lifted her head off his shoulder. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell him, she just…well, she didn’t want him to go all grrr, but she took a deep breath and started.  
“When I was in college, freshman year, I dated this guy, Jared Neal and he was intense. Not you intense, you intense is orgasmic and just wow and I still pinch myself that you and I…” She trailed off looking at Oliver.

“Sorry off topic,” she continued. “Anyway he’s all kinds of bad intenseness, but for some reason I still went out with him. Well that’s not true, I do know why. He was captain of the lacrosse team, popular ya know. And me? Well I was a nobody who thought she wanted to be somebody. Nevertheless, we went out. At first, his behavior didn’t bother me. I just thought he really liked me, but after a while I noticed how I couldn’t go anywhere, do anything without his permission. And my babbling, well you know how I am, but every time I would start he would get irritated, one time he even smacked me.” Felicity felt Oliver stiffen but she continued, “That is actually why I started with the counting. I wanted to show him that I was trying to control it, but yeah it didn’t work. I stayed with him for two months thinking that maybe, just maybe he would change, but he didn’t. So I left, I had a couple friends help me. Jared was at an away game, so Nina and her boyfriend came and helped me move out and back into student housing. To say Jared was livid is an understatement. He would call at all hours threatening me and Nina and Cal,” Felicity paused, “Uh that’s Nina’s boyfriend. But then after a month he just stopped, and that is what petrified me. Jared never gave up, he did not like defeat.” Felicity had to take another calming breath. Oliver still held her to show his support.

“ I should’ve known what he would do next,” Felicity continued. “It first started in a way that I thought I was going crazy. I would walk into my place and things would be either missing or out of place. Lights that I swore were off when I left, would be on when I got home. Then I would get strange letters that said nothing, just nonsense. Then I would always feel I was being watched but no one was there. But then the calls started and they weren’t just to me, Nina and Cal would get them it was always the same thing ‘I’ll be there don’t worry’,” Felicity visibly gulped and cleared her throat, “I don’t really remember everything, but one minute I’m heading to class and the next I’m waking up in a weird room tied to a bed. I WILL NOT tell you the details, it was a week of hell that I want to forget. I do remember everyday though, pleading with whatever and whoever I could to let me live.” She drops her head, focusing on her hands and rubs her fingers together as she hesitates. Oliver pulls her in closer, and rubs her back soothingly. “One day Jared came in and just started beating me, he beat me until he bled…then he had some sort of stick thing and he’d beat me with it. I honestly don’t know how I survived, especially since I was wanting to die.”

She looks at Oliver and she sees unshed tears in his eyes; she knew she had to finish this. Oliver held her tightly, “How did you survive?”

“Nina and Cal, they called the police as soon as they figured out I was missing. I don’t know the details, and frankly I don’t want to know. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital under police guard and Jared Neal was in jail.”

Felicity finally sits up and looks at Oliver. This time she sees something in his eyes. “Oliver?”

Oliver tries to look away but at the same time he knew he could not lie to his wife. He whispers, “I knew.”

“You knew?” she replied, numbly.

“Not the details, but I knew you had a stalker that had gone to jail for attempted murder.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity asked.

“Because it was your past and to be honest, I didn’t want to know how bad it was. I didn’t want to know how close I was—” he shakes his head. “I would’ve been to loosing you.” Oliver strokes her face softly.

They stare at each other, both communicating their love and understanding with their eyes.

“So three months ago,” Oliver breaks the moment. “What makes you think it’s Jared Neal?”

Felicity sighs. “To be honest, I don’t know if it is him or not. It’s just a feeling.”

“Kitsu, what happened?” Oliver looks at her worriedly.

Felicity takes a steadying breath. “It started at the office. I would get these flower deliveries.”

Oliver looks at her confused. “But when I would pick you up, I didn’t see any flowers.”

“Well at first, when I saw them I thought they were from you, but I only thought that for a minute.” Felicity looks at him. “They were lilies.”

Oliver groans, definitely not from him. He knew she hated lilies, never mind the fact that she was allergic. Felicity chuckled, knowing why Oliver groaned.  
“Yeah, so I had my assistant, Lisa, throw them out and told her not to accept any bouquets unless she knew they were from you. She told me at the end of the first week she turned away seven bouquets.”

Oliver’s eyebrows rises. “Ok so what else?”

“Then the weird emails started. At first they were nonsensical ones to my work email.” Felicity faltered, “Then…then I started getting emails to my private account, but even then they weren’t threatening. It was mostly ‘how was your day’, almost conversation like.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver wondered again.

“Because Oliver I honestly didn’t think it would turn into a big deal. And I felt I could handle this.”

“Ok so what changed?” Oliver was trying to be calm, but to think that his wife was being stalked and that he and Dig didn’t know made him upset.

“Phone calls,” she said bluntly.

“Phone calls? Why would Lisa put the calls through?”

“She didn’t Oliver. They were calls to my private line. And then two weeks ago, the pictures started. At first they were pictures of me getting in and out of the car, or me shopping or at the park. But today was the first one of you and me.” Felicity felt like she was going to start crying all over again.

Oliver’s furious – at this stalker, and at himself for not making her talk to him when he first noticed she was on edge. But he was also hurt that she never said anything.  
“Felicity, why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, afraid he’s starting to sound like a broken record with that question.

At that, Felicity did start to cry again. “I don’t know Oliver! I guess I didn’t want you to go all Arrow when there was nothing to get Arrowy about. And before you say anything, I know my logic is skewed, especially when I have someone like Jared Neal in my past.”

Oliver is comforting her again. “Kitsu, remember our vows, for better or worse?”

Before he can continue, Felicity interrupted, “I know Oliver. And honestly I did want to tell you when the emails started, but I felt I was just being silly and I could only imagine you thinking the same.”

Oliver pulls her forehead to his lips and kisses her gently. “Never,” he whispers.

They sit in silence, both taking comfort in each other. Finally, Oliver speaks, “Hon, the phone calls. Did you recognize the voice?”

His wife sits up and looks at him. “Babe, the Arrow isn’t the only one with access to voice scramblers. And yes, I tried tracing the calls and emails. Head of IT remember?”

Oliver just smiles. “So, then, we need to come up with a plan to keep you safe.”

Oliver is surprised at the lack of reaction from Felicity; her body didn’t even stiffen. He was expecting a fight, though why she would he couldn’t figure, but he was glad she didn’t.  
“I will talk to Diggle. I want him to be your bodyguard.” There it was, Oliver felt her body stiffen. “Felicity, please don’t argue.”

“I’m not going to, I think I do need protection, but Dig is your right hand man. Can’t we put one of his men as my bodyguard? You need him.”

“And that is exactly why I want Diggle to do it,” Oliver explained. “Felicity, the only person I trust with your safety besides me is John Diggle.”

Felicity looks into the eyes of the man she loves. They’ve only been married a year, but she has known him for much longer, and everyday she loves him more. She would die for him and she knew he would kill, has killed for her, but she also knows that he’s right. There’s no one they trusted more than John Diggle.

"Ok" she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews very welcome :) Oh and if you haven't go read When The Sun Goes Down! Amazing writing by my friend ArrowOlicityLover :)


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

Hey wow long time I know! I have not forgotten its just health issues hit me hard and my mom got cancer and well life just sucks right now. I am working on the next chapters now. If anyone still cares that is. Tho I may just stick to one-shots until I have this all written and typed and then post it. I don't know yet. But I just wanted to let everyone know I am here and I haven't forgotten about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there you go. What do ya think? Are ya curious? I know I am! Haha! Seriously this is going to be a sporadic story, my RL is quite busy at the mo so I don't know when I will update but the point is I WILL update.


End file.
